


ill make it all come true

by pinkmilkshorty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilkshorty/pseuds/pinkmilkshorty
Summary: Moments before Tsukishima and Kuroo got together, as told through songs.orFive times Kuroo picks the music, and one time Tsukishima does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	ill make it all come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldytoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldytoast/gifts).



_ 1; Dancing Queen - ABBA _

Nekoma was a good team. They had beaten Tsukinokizawa two to one, and honestly Tsukishima didn’t have very high hopes. Nonetheless, they were there, warming up in the gym. Karasuno was on the net, spiking and Nekoma was on the other side in a line, receiving digs from the setter and one of their hitters. They had convinced the coaches to let them play music to help the teams get fired up but he was sure they were regretting that decision. 

“Who the fuck picked this song?” Tsukishima asked, looking to Yamaguchi in confusion, he shrugged, eyes focused across the court. The music was flooding the room, and honestly making it kind of hard to concentrate on anything.

_ You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. _

“Probably the nekoma dude dancing along over enthusiastically.” He said, pointing across the court at a boy who was in fact dancing like a dumbass along with the song, and from what Tsukishima could tell if he wasn't in the gym he probably would've been singing along as well. He really did look ridiculous, clearly not caring about the rhythm, but for some reason, Tsukishima couldn’t look away, he really should be paying attention, it’d probably be his turn to spike soon, but he just couldn’t stop staring. Clearly that was a mistake as the guy must have felt him staring as he looked over, meeting Tsukishima's eyes, before giving him a wink, snapping him out of whatever weird trance he was in and causing a blush to spread up his neck. He huffed and looked away, determined to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, and if he flubbed a spike because he was distracted thinking about the guy across the gym, with messy black hair, and awful dancing skills, no one would really know but him.

The game was uneventful, they lost, as expected, and quite frankly Tsukishima was exhausted and ready to go home. Hinata yelling about something to his right had him turning and wrinkling his nose.

“Tch, they're such children.” He said, turning away, sensing someone walking up to his left. Tsukishima, however, wasn’t expecting to see the guy from warmups, who he now knew to be Nekomas captain, Kuroo, he thinks, or something like that. Remembering back to the game and the setter yelling his name He was really good looking up close and he forced those thoughts out of his head, looking forward.

“Yeah, but you know maybe you could stand to loosen up like that glasses.” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima could see him smirking out of the corner of his eye. He could feel his face flush, and avoided Kuroo’s gaze, which he could feel on him. 

“That's not really my style. Excuse me.” Tsukishima forced out, walking away, the feeling in his stomach making him apprehensive, unable to exactly place what it was. The uncertainty is what he didn’t like, a warm feeling that didn't seem to leave no matter how long it's been. He fell asleep that night, unable to shake thoughts of messy black hair and cat like eyes from his head. 

_ 2; Mount Everest - Labrinth _

The next time Tsukishima sees Kuroo, he really should’ve been more prepared, he knew it was happening, yet he was somehow caught off guard by the third year. He hadn’t even ever really spoken to him, and yet, he had spent an odd amount of time thinking about him. It didn't help that right when he was starting to get the Nekoma captain out of his head, Hinata was excitedly showing the team a picture he received from Kenma, of the setter and Kuroo, wishing their team well for the interhigh tournament, bringing him right back to the forefront of his mind. So he really should've been prepared. He had to push it out of his mind for the day, and focus on their matches. He’s on his way to get some rest when he hears a voice calling out, to who he has to assume is him.

“Hey blondie! Karasuno's middle blocker!” He stopped, turning towards the gym entrance he was in front of where none other than Kuroo stood. “Come block for us!” He gestures behind him and Tsukishima notices the other boy, Bokuto, if memory serves him. He looks between the two, weighing his options, before making his decision.

“I’m sorry but no.” He turns with intent to leave, before their voices call out again.

“Wait wait, no? Why not?” Kuroo asks, causing Tsukishima to stop and turn back around.

“Cause, well no offense, but why don't you just have someone from Nekoma or Fukurodani block for you, why's it have to be me?” Bokuto whines at this, and Tsukishima sees another person show up, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“I can’t practice against my team, they all know my tactics! Plus no one will agree to do it, and it’s no fun to spike without any blockers!”

“And I’m meant to be helping this one,” he gestures behind him into the gym where their newest player, Lev, is laying, clearly exhausted. “He barely has the most basics down!” Tsukishima isn’t the slightest bit convinced and it must show on his face because Kuroo quickly continues, “besides, aren’t you a middle blocker, don't you think you should be practicing and who better to practice against than one of the best hitters.” Bokuto rambled at that, something about Kuroo being ‘too kind’ or something like that. However he had put this challenge out and Tsukishima was not going to back down.

“Fine.” Bokuto and Kuroo cheered at that.

“Yeah! Lets go four eyes!” Kuroo said, clapping a hand onto his back with just a little bit too much force. 

“I do have a name you know. Tsukishima Kei.” Kuroo seemed to smile slightly at that, and Tsukishima really didn’t like the mischievous gleam he had in his eye. 

“Well Tsukki, you ready to do this!?” Kuroo asked, walking over to where a phone was plugged into the wall and tapping the screen a few times.

“Don’t call me that Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima managed to get in before music flooded the gym, nothing that loud, but you could definitely hear it. He didn’t really know what to think of it, he hadn’t heard the song before, it was by some western artist, but Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to be enjoying themselves. It played through a few songs and he hadn’t really been paying attention to the lyrics, simply enjoying the mildly intense beats. Him and Kuroo blocked a few hits before Kuroo decided to send one back at Bokuto, and finally Tsukishima decided to pay attention to the song just enough to process the lyrics.

_ ‘You could touch the sky but you aint got shit on me, cause I'm on top of the world, I'm on top of the world.’ _

The beat dropped right as Kuroo made contact with the ball, and Tsukishima's mouth dropped slightly, cheeks heating up, and feet glued to the floor, watching in awe at Kuroo’s raw power, the ball slamming onto the other side of the court. 

“Woah!!! You broke Tsukki-dude!” Bokuto's loud voice broke through whatever reverie Kuroo had sent him into, unfortunately causing his face to heat up even more. He looked away from where Kuroo was standing, giving him an indecipherable look, he didn’t want to be here.

“Y’know dude,” Bokuto pipes back up, “your blocks are pretty weak, i feel like I'm gonna break your arms or something.” Tsukishima bristles at that, turning to face Bokuto, and putting his hands on his hips.

“I'm still growing, I’ll be big and strong in no time.” He said, just ready to change the subject and go home. 

“Hey if you take everything so easily, that little ginger is gonna surpass you in no time.” Kuroo piped up, causing Tsukishima to freeze, blood going cold, heart seemingly dropping. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to Kuroo, plastering a fake smile onto his face, unwilling to let him know how much that affected him. The others stopped short, almost confused at Tsukishima's physical response.

“Yeah well, that can’t really be helped can it. Hinata has much more potential than I.” It wasn’t a question, and it just seemed to confuse the others even more, Akaashi was more subtle about it, but Kuroo looked almost offended. Before anyone could say anything, a group of Nekoma students walked in, shouting about helping to block. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll just be in the way if I stay.” Tsukishima turned and started heading for the door, desperate to just curl up and sleep.

“Hey, wait!” Kuroo yelled after him, almost like he was about to move forward to stop him, but he heard more faint talking that must've stopped him because Tsukishima made it all the way back to the dorms undisturbed. 

When he went back after getting yelled at by Yamaguchi, he felt a little better, even ended up talking to Kuroo about his brother when they were done and he was walking Tsukishima back. 

_ 3; Oops!...I Did it Again - Britney Spears _

As much as he hated to admit it, Tsukishima was sad to leave the training camp. He had reluctantly become friends with Bokuto, Akaashi, and of course, Kuroo, they had practiced every night and even invited him to eat with them. Needless to say, he had had fun. He was prepared to almost never speak to them again, about to get on the bus when he heard his name getting called.

“Tsukki!” He turned, recognizing the voice, and moving out of the line of his teammates getting on the bus.

“I told you not to call me that, Kuroo-san.” The upperclassman in front of him smirked, and Tsukishima was suddenly reminded of his detrimental little crush. He flushed and looked away, clearing his throat before looking back. “What did you need.”

“Your number.” He said, and it was a simple request, it didn’t necessarily mean anything and yet, he was blushing even more. He grumbled and pulled out his phone handing it to Kuroo, the dinosaur charm hanging off of it swinging. Kuroo smiled as he put in his number, not the kind he normally does, and the longer he took, the more nervous Tsukishima got. He handed it back and Tsukki looked down at the contact, he had put himself in as ‘Tetsurō-Senpai <3’. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“I’m not calling you senpai.” Kuroo didn’t seem phased, pulling out his own phone and tapping some buttons, when suddenly, Tsukishima's phone started ringing, blaring a song he definitely recognized, and he grimaced, understanding why he took so long. 

_ Oops, I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, Oh baby, baby. _

He blushed and declined the call, before stopping short when he noticed there wasn’t a contact image. 

“Hold on.” He said, bringing his phone up and tapping the camera button, Kuroo seemed to understand what was happening and smiled brightly while holding up a peace sign. He tapped ‘save’ after making sure the image wasn’t blurry and that he fit properly in frame. “There.” He had a small smile on his face, looking at the contact, when a flash disturbed him. He looked up seeing Kuroo standing there, holding up his phone, before chuckling a little at having been caught.

“Hey you got one of me.” He smiled and Tsukishima couldn’t find it in him to be angry. He just shakes his head and walks to the bus. 

“See you Kuroo-san.” He turned and smiled at him, a real genuine smile, before getting on the bus and sitting down in the back. Pulling his headphones on and looking out the window. 

_ 4; Best Interest - Tyler, the Creator _

Kuroo had texted him pretty much everyday since the last day of the training camp. He had also passed his number along to Bokuto and Akaashi, the former of which had created a group chat, dubbing it ‘Gym 3 squad!!’, which Tsukishima had been tempted to leave, he never did well in group chats, but stayed because he knew Akaashi would have to deal with Bokuto moping. Texting Kuroo though, was nice. Eventually they evolved to calling every once in a while, and then to whenever they could, even if they were both sitting silently doing homework, or something. Even falling asleep on the phone, Tsukishima always had to hang up in the morning, he woke up earlier than Kuroo, and he felt slightly bad, but it always wavered when he’d receive a goodmorning text, telling him to make sure he eats well, and works hard. He would reply likewise and Kuroo would, without fail, always reply with a slew of emojis. Every other week or so, he’d receive a selfie from Kuroo, either posing with another Nekoma member or alone, but they were almost consistently biweekly. 

He had to acknowledge his crush. 

It had evolved into more of an infatuation. Everytime he received a picture from Kuroo, and he hated to admit it but his stomach fluttered and he could feel a blush growing from the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help it, kuroo was just so kind. He listened when Tsukishima would end up infodumping about anything and everything, he reassured him when he didn't get a joke, or understand he was being sarcastic, it was like he genuinely enjoyed talking to him, which Tsukishima wasn’t used to. Sometimes he questioned why Kuroo bothered talking to some first-year from a different school, but Kuroo had never made him feel less than, so he figures there's some reason he must be missing. It's one of the days Kuroo would typically send a selfie and Tsukishima is pleasantly surprised when he also receives a Spotify link and a message saying that the song made him think of him, and that Kuroo really wanted him to listen to it. 

Tsukishima smiled to himself, he was on his way to practice, but the song was relatively short. He stopped walking and pulled the song up after sending a quick reply that he was gonna listen to it right now. Music filled his headphones as he started back up, walking at a normal pace for him, probably fast for most others.

_ I gotta sneak around and hide with you, I wanna see you give me five minutes. _

The song made Tsukishima blush, but he wasn’t sure why. He ended up listening to it on repeat all day, and had texted saying that Kuroo didn't have absolutely horrendous taste in music, shockingly enough. Kuroo had sent back an entire playlist called ‘number eleven’, which made Tsukishima smile to himself, wondering how long Kuroo had worked on the playlist. 

_ 5; Wait a Minute! - WILLOW _

Kuroo was coming over for the day. He had graduated last year, and him and Tsukishima had done their best to keep talking all the time, Tsukishima not wanting to admit that he was fully in love by now. There had been a time when he had thought Kenma was dating him, They spent enough time together, but those thoughts were quickly squashed when he caught Kenma and Hinata making out after one of their practice games. Something he long wished to forget. The point is, he and Kuroo had managed, even if just barely. Kuroo had managed to get the weekend off for the first time in a while, and he was headed to Miyagi to hang out with Tsukishima and scare some of the Karasuno first years on Monday, which he insisted on staying for. Ennoshita had cleared it so long as he also taught them a little bit. But that was for Monday. It's Friday right now and Tsukishima is waiting at the train station to pick him up. He was extremely nervous and for no reason, they had hung out before, Kuroo had even spent the night, it had been a little while though, and Tsukishima was just, nervous. When the train from Tokyo finally arrived, Tsukishima steeled his nerves, he told himself he was gonna be prepared. Gonna be ready for whatever Kuroo Tetsurou threw at him. 

He was not. 

Kuroo really hadn’t changed much, yet he had changed so much. He seemed more confident, it looked good on him. 

“Tsukki!” He threw his arms around Tsukishima who grunted in response, letting it happen.

“Hi Kuroo-san. I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Ah, you know that just makes me want to say it more!” He smirked at Tsukishima, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Come on, come on, my mom is waiting.” They talked and joked all the way back to Tsukishima’s house, falling into a comfortable rapport as if they had never been apart. They ate dinner before retiring to Tsukishima's room. Kuroo set his bag down at the foot of his bed, and looked around, eyes wide, like he was taking everything in. 

“What are you doing? You’ve been to my house before.” Kuroo looked back at him and smiled, Tsukishima could feel his heart race, before he flopped down onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs hanging off to the floor. Kuroo followed suit, landing with his head on Tsukishima's stomach, causing him to cough, not prepared for the impact. 

“Yeah but every time something changes. It’s like an i-spy game!” He said, grinning and turning his head so he was looking up at Tsukishima, who had propped himself up on his elbows. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes, dropping back down onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. Kuroo got up, Tsukishima instantly missed his warmth. He looked over at Kuroo who looked like he was searching for something in his room, just short of moving his stuff around.

“Do you need something?” Kuroo startled, like he hadn’t been expecting Tsukishima to ask him. He turned to look back at him, a smile spreading across his face.

“Do you by any chance have a speaker?” He asked, and Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure he trusted that, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to him. He stood up and leaned slightly over Kuroos shoulder, grabbing the bluetooth speaker he had gotten from akiteru last christmas, before moving back out of Kuroo's personal space, and holding the speaker out for him. There was an odd look on Kuroo’s face, his mouth was slightly parted and he was looking at Tsukishima like he held the secret to everything, like if he mapped out the few freckles he had, he could find the answer to a question no one had asked, or if he looked hard enough his hair really would turn to threads of gold. Without realizing, Tsukishima was looking at him just the same. Like his eyes would be the guiding light through the labyrinth, calling to him from nowhere but everywhere all at once. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair, figure out how it gets so messy without trying. Neither had realized, but they had moved closer, both looking at the other like they hung the moon in the sky. The only thing that broke them out was the speaker bumping into their chests. They broke apart and Tsukishima blushed, avoiding Kuroo’s eyes, and holding out the speaker, which Kuroo took, their fingers brushing and lingering for longer than necessary. 

“Thank you Tsukki.” He said, voice soft and gentle, like he was scared that talking too loud would scare Tsukishima and cause him to run. Tsukishima just nodded, not trusting his voice, and laid back down, trying to steady his racing heart and force the blush off his cheeks. It didn't work. Music started to play from the speaker, a relaxed beat that helped his racing heart, which was nullified by Kuroo laying down with his head on his chest again. They laid like that for a little while just enjoying each other's company, after a little bit he noticed that Kuroo started to sing along quietly, he focused in on his voice not wanting to miss anything.

_ You left your diary at my house, and I read those pages, do you really love me baby?  _

He held his breath, just listening to Kuroo, and realistically he knew the question wasn’t directed at him, but he had his answer in his head. He knew his answer probably since the moment he picked Kuroo up. Hell, probably before that, he thinks he might’ve fallen in love with Kuroo the moment he saw him in that gym, dancing without a care in the world.

He does. 

_ +1 Dancing Queen - ABBA _

If you had told Kei when he was a first year, that he would marry the loud, nerdy third year captain of Nekoma, he would’ve looked at you like you were insane. Now, sitting with him at their reception, he thinks it isn’t as far fetched as before. They sat at the wedding party table, food almost forgotten in front of them, just relishing in each other's company. Tetsurou was stunning, the tailored black suit fit him perfectly, while Kei had opted for a sleek white suit, opposites, but matching. They had already had their first dance, and had both cried during it, so ready to start their lives together. Now they were just enjoying themselves, their closest friends and family celebrating around them. The sound of someone tapping their silverware against their glass filled the room suddenly, and grew louder as everyone joined in, Kei’s face grew red, wondering why he had agreed to this stupid rule, but understanding when he looked to Tetsurou and saw him standing, holding out a hand. He set his hand in his husbands, who pulled him up and into a kiss. The tapping turned to cheering and they parted, smiling at each other. Looking at Tetsurou, smiling so brightly, Kei was reminded of when they first met and suddenly got an idea.

“I'll be right back.” He leaned forward and whispered into Tetsurou’s ear, who just nodded. He made his way out from behind the table weaving through the crowd over to the DJ. Writing his request down on a slip of paper he had nearby. The DJ nodded at him and typed on his laptop, showing that the song would play next, which would be rather soon as the current song was almost over. He made his way back, not quite getting behind the table, waiting for the song to change. The familiar beat started to fill the room, and he watched as Tetsurou’s head snapped up in recognition. He looked over to Kei, who was standing with a wide smile on his face.

“Kei, you are just,” Tetsurou started, getting up and walking over to the other. “You surprise me everyday, y’know that?” 

“Well, it's a throwback.” Kei responded, grabbing his husband's hand, and pulling him onto the dancefloor. 

“Ah, and to what is this throwing back to, might I ask Mr Kuroo Kei?” Kei smiled at the name, warmth filling his chest. Tetsurou seemed to know what he was doing as well, as he took Kei’s hand in his own, letting a hand rest on his waist. They were slow-dancing to a fast song, but, neither seemed to care. 

_ Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen! _

“When I first fell in love of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> shocker, i wrote this for my boyfriend. most of my works from now on probably will be written for my boyfriend and i dont apologize.


End file.
